That's What You Get
by Lady Sangheili
Summary: The endless struggle of RED vs BLU... But what happens when BLU Spy takes it too far? RED Engineer is going to have to take thing carefully from now on... (Yaoi between multiple boys. Don't like then feel free to rage. It entertains me.)


**This is yaoi I guess. Not really any lovins but they love each other so deal with it. (There might be lovins later… Depending on my mood. :I)**

**AN: HNNNNG please forgive me. Dx I got TF2 about 3ish months ago and I just couldn't help myself. This sorta happened to me in game (much less dramatic of course. :P) so I figured, hey, why not make it into a story to indulge my silly fantasies shall we?**

**I love me some Spy(can't play as him to save my life though). But I also really like Heavy(can't play as him either. x.x) and my favorite class happens to be Medic. BUT!: I also play as Engineer a lot, so naturally I wanted to write this piece of shit to indulge said silly fantasies.**

**And like my others there will be lots of drama and all that good stuff that puts that funny feeling in your tummy. Especially when it involves Spy. Booooy is that man yummy. Anyway, I don't know what it is about him but when it comes to hostage situations I'm a fangirl. Hostage situations involving Spy? Holy nutballs, run bitches, I'm crazy.**

**OH! Before I forget, I suck at writing accents. Engineer's is easy, probably cause of where I'm from.. But anyway I'm not really going to put much effort in trying to write the others. I will here and there but don't expect much. :P**

…

The Heavy's death cry rang out in the hallway loudly as the Spy cringed. The brute was always too loud and it was grating at the Frenchmen's already frayed nerves. He turned and glared at the dead body of his comrade. "You got blood on my suit…" Lucky for him the suit was from RED company so the dark stain would be fairly easy to remove once he got the chance.

Spy cloaked himself and peered around the corner the Heavy had previously tried to get around. Those damn sentry's were still on the other side of the bridge and he was willing to bet the one in the sewer was still there too. He considered trying to place a sapper on that one again but he remembered the BLU engineer was guarding it well. He got a buck shot to the face for his efforts…

He turned back to his awaiting teammates and uncloaked. Turning his angry scowl on the Medic he asked in a rushed voice, "Doctor, is that gun of yours ready?"

The German nodded and hefted his medi-gun. "I'm fully charged!" He informed The Spy.

Spy nodded and looked around the room, from the corner of his eye he noticed The Heavy had responded and was making his way back to the main resupply area. His brows furrowed. What was he up to..? Before he could investigate a BLU Demoman and Scout rounded to their hiding spot and tried to take them out. The scuffle ended quickly, the BLUs hadn't expected 5 REDs to be behind the wall. They lost their Pyro though…

The Frenchman cursed. "Where is zat Heavy?!" He looked at his remaining comrades: Demoman, Medic, Scout, and their Sniper watching the halls behind them.

As if on cue The Australian flinched and turned to Spy, beckoning him over. He made his way over as Sniper looked around the corner again. "What is it?" Spy asked.

Sniper half glanced at him. "There's gunfire goin' on up there. Outside our spawn sounds like."

Spy's eyes narrowed. "The cowards…" He pulled his revolver out. "Let's take care of them before it gets out of hand." The other nodded and he rounded the corner and cloaked, knowing Sniper would watch his back once he decided to make his move.

He entered the room and had to shield his face from the shrapnel of Soldiers missiles. Sure enough, A BLU Solider and Pyro were watching the door closely.

Spy adjusted his tie and pulled out his Black Rose, shuffling around the wall he positioned himself behind the Pyro. From the corner of his eye he could see Sniper's laser sight cross the wall. The Pyro took notice but before he could react Spy stuck his knife deep between his shoulder blades, puncturing the heart. Pyro let out a death cry and crumpled to the floor, and as Soldier turned at the sound Sniper took the shot; killing him instantly.

The doors to their main resupply opened and Heavy and RED Pyro stepped out. The large Russian nodded, "Thank you."

Spy slide his butterfly knife back into his suit pocket and stared up at the Heavy. "I had wondered why you ran back to the resupply; you had tried to help Pyro when he got trapped, non?"

Heavy and Pyro exchanged glances and the larger looked back to the Frenchman with a somewhat confused look. "Have been trapped with Pyro since respawn…"

The cigarette fell from Spy's mouth in his shock. "Merde…" He whispered. He quickly composed himself and raised his voice, "Alright, go back with the others and watch the entrance, do not let anyone else enter the base." With that said he took off down the ramp to their intelligence room, silently praying that he would make it in time…

…

Engineer gave the beeping weapon another prideful overlook. Spy had said he would make sure no one got down to their basement while he set up and sure enough the spook had kept his word. He laid his wrench next to himself on the table then picked up his shotgun, ready for if someone did manage to make it down to him, and sat on the desk between his sentry and dispenser.

After a long time of silence the Texan sighed, it prided him to know it was up to pretty much just him to guard the intelligence but boy when their team was on a roll he hardly got to do anything but sit and talk to his sentry.

Movement from the corner of his eye had his head jerking up and hands clenching around the weapon. His heart beat wildly as he stared at his teams Spy, of course, Engineer wasn't about to drop his guard. BLU Spy had taken it upon himself to make his life as hard as possible, always disguising himself as his teammates and destroying his toys. Engie readied his shot gun as adrenalin still pumped through him. "Don't do that… Nearly gave me a heart attack." He said smoothly. If it was the enemy spy maybe he could get him to think the Texan was none the wiser.

But, before he could really do anything else, Spy gave him a sideways glance and put a finger to his lips, his revolver drawn. His eyes went back to sweeping the room, as if looking as closely as he could for fear of missing the slightest thing.

Engineer tensed up and glanced behind the Spy to the hall way he came down, slowly making his way to it. Spy must've seen something come down… He knew the drill by now: Make his way down one hall while the Frenchman made his way down another. He did so and met with Spy standing over their logo. "What did ya see?" He asked the taller.

Spy kept glancing around, his brows drawn together. "I'm fairly certain a Spy is down here…"

The builder turned to keep his back from being exposed. "Should probably stick with the sentry for now then.."

"Agreed." His comrade said from behind him.

The pair made their way back to the Intel room and Engineer placed himself between his buildings once more as Spy positioned himself at the left hall, peering down it with his revolver still drawn.

Engineer felt his leg twitching with anticipation as he kept looking from hall to hall. But after only 30 or so seconds he got antsy. "Auggh… this is drivin' me crazy. I hate playing mind games with him. Maybe he bailed?"

Spy, not looking away from the hall, walked over to him. "Unlikely…"

The Texan picked up his wrench and adjusted a few things on his sentry. Once finished he laid his wrench back down and turned back to Spy. His companion now held out his knife, just watching the worker. Engineer tilted his head, "Something wrong..?"

"Not particularly." Spy replied simply.

Engineer raised an eyebrow at that and was about to question further when he realized something. "Hey… Why ain't ya usin' that fancy new knife of yours? The black one..?" He asked a bit confused.

Spy glanced at the weapon in his hands looking a bit blank but before he could say anything a thick French accented voice called from outside the room. "Engineer!" The owner of the voice sounded like he was still a bit far off. Like, he was coming down the stairs or the last bit of the ramp..

The Engineer furrowed his eyebrows and looked down the hall. "Spy…?" He whispered a bit confused.

However, before he could even begin to think about it his PDA stared wailing at him that Sappers were being placed on his sentry and dispenser. Out of instinct he called out, "Spy's sappin' my sentry!" But, before he could turn around he felt the sharp edge of a knife press into the front of his throat, a moment later an arm wrapped around his front and pulled him back into the offender. Engineer glared sideways at the BLU Spy right as his precious building exploded in a festive display of color and raining metal.

"Bonjour mon ami." Spook whispered in his ear. The knife pressed to his throat at bit harder when Engineer attempted to move. The spy bending a bit to have his face next to the shorters'.

It was then that RED Spy rounded the corner with his revolver drawn. When he saw BLU Spy holding his friend like that his eyes narrowed in suppressed rage as he leveled his weapon. "Release him." He ordered his BLU counterpart.

"I think not." Replied BLU as he pressed the knife ever harder into the Texans neck, now drawing a tiny droplet of crimson blood. The drop ran down his neck as RED Spy had to inwardly compose himself from doing something reckless.

Engineer growled, still thrashing ever so lightly. "Go on, ya coward. Finish me off. No point n' this I'll just respawn." Sure he didn't want to have to feel his throat sliced open, it would hurt like hell before he finally died. But it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

Red Spy gave a small triumphant smile, it hurt to see his friend like that, and it would hurt more to have to watch BLU Spy kill him right in front of him but he would be able to kill the enemy as soon as he made a move… His smile however, slowly began to slip away as he noticed the almost animalistic look on his foe's face, that smile… Something was not right. His fears were confirmed when the Spy spoke, his lips mere centimeters from Engineers ear. "So you think? Would you like to test that out for moi?"

Something was very wrong. "What are ya getting' at?" Engineer asked for Spy.

The Spy ran his hand down his captives torso as Engineer quietly protested. "Your friend there certainly took his time figuring out I vas down here… I had lots of time to… As you say 'play' with a few respawn things around here…"

The Engineer's blood ran cold and he froze, Spy's revolver actually lowered a bit in his own shock. RED had received some kind of information that BLU had been messing with respawn technology recently. The applications were endless and very dangerous. One wrong tweak was all it took … "Yer' bluffing…" The Texan whispered.

BLU Spy laughed shortly. "Am I? Shall we find out? This will be the perfect time to test it, and I would love to see less of your face laborer." His voice slowly lowered to a threatening whisper as his sentence went on. His eyes found RED Spy and that creepy smile grew even more. "Don't believe me? Look at your respawn list when you go back up."

RED Spy didn't know what to do. On the one hand it was likely that the other was lying… But he seemed so sure, and it was foolish to try to trick them with something like that. Not to mention he was currently holding the Engineer at knife point. If he was telling the truth… Well Spy had to be very careful for now. "What is it you want?"

That was apparently what the spook wanted to hear. "For now? I will simply be leaving BLU's intelligence here and you will be letting me walk out and you will help me slip by your teammates. But in the future…" He bent and actually had the nerve to snake his tongue out and run it up his captive's cheek. The Engineer gritted his teeth as his face contorted in rage. "You will have to find other ways to keep me entertained so I don't get… Bored." With that he pulled the knife away and pressed it to Engie's lips until he parted them. The BLU then stuck his knife about half way into his mouth, pressing the blade against the side of his mouth, drawing more blood.

Engineer looked ready to kill, and that's just what Spy could see in the taunt lines of his face… Spy was getting angry again at his friends treatment, so as to try and distract his counterpart he drew his attention to him again. "Why are you leaving your benefactors Intel with us?"

That actually drew BLU's attention, his eyes bore into his own that it actually made him feel uncomfortable. "Parfois, quand vous gagnez, vous perdez ..." Was his only response. RED Spy went completely still.

BLU smiled and cloaked himself; once he was fully invisible he shoved the Engineer forward. The Texan fell to his knees in a spout of swears and curses as RED Spy knelt in front of his comrade, his eyes shifting about the room to make sure BLU Spy didn't want to try anything funny. What he found unnerved him a bit… There in the far corner to his right was BLU's briefcase. Spy felt a twinge of dread in his stomach but shoved it down as he looked down to Engie.

The builder was still spouting profanities as he rubbed his jaw sorely. His head rose as he looked around the room as well. "Where is that BLU bastard?" His voice showed all the rage he held in his face. "I'll kill 'em…"

"Calm yourself Engineer; we must check somezing before we act." Spy was still lost in his thoughts, his voice barely went above a cool soft spoken tone.

The tone was what had Engineer looking up to Spy's face. The anger was still there but he wasn't quite swearing anymore. "Ya don't think… That snake was tellin' the truth… Do ya?"

Spy didn't answer beyond continuing to stare at the BLU briefcase. Engineer swiveled his head as well and they both simply stared at the ominous object quietly.

…

**AN: Again, new story, I'm a retard, yada yada. Oh well. I'll learn one of these days.**


End file.
